The Weapon- Part 2, Gates of Hell
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: Second in 'The Weapon' series. This portion of the story takes place in series 2. Kaida wakes up in the hospital after the car crash and has to deal with the fact that her brother is dying again, forcing her father figure to sacrifice himself and they still have the yellow-eyed demon to deal with. Can she still be the weapon John trained her to be when Azazel is stronger than her.
1. Wake up

**The Weapon Part Two - Gates of Hell**

Note- This is the second part of the Weapon series and takes place during series 2 of Supernatural. Part 1 is called simply 'The Weapon' and takes place in series 1. For those who have not read that story it is about Kaida, the adopted daughter of John Winchester who was brought into the family purely to protect Sam and Dean. This was because she has the ability to control temperatures and as such control fire and ice. However she soon finds that she cannot control the very fire that John fears, that of the yellow-eyed demon. We also discovered where her abilities came from and that at a very young age her mother was killed by her father who then tried to kill her.

**Chapter 1- Wake up.**

Kaida opened her eyes and groaned closing them again. The light was too bright and it hurt her head. Where was she? Forcing her eyes open once again she glanced around her. Unfortunately she now knew where she was. She was in the Hospital, again. She hated hospitals, especially when she couldn't remember why she was there, like right now.

The second thing that Kaida noticed was that she was alone in the room. Where were the others? Where was John, and Sam and Dean? Where were her family? What had happened ? Were they hurt? Ignoring the pounding in her head Kaida forced herself to sit up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. That was when she noticed the needle in her hand and pulled it out slowly, noting the IV that hung by the bed. Then she removed the heart rate monitor and stood She felt a little bit wobbly, but apart from that she was fine.

Kaida didn't get very far however. As she reached the door she nearly bumped into a nurse coming in to check on her. She didn't seem very happy when she realised the girl that she was there to see was out of bed.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

She asked, herding Kaida back without giving her any time to answer the question.

"You are not well enough to be up and about. You were in a car crash and with the ammount of blood you have lost you need to give yourself time to recover after that transfusion."

Car crash? Kaida wracked her memory. Had she been in a car crash, or had she been injured on a hunt? Sometimes they used the car crash excuse after a hunt to explain away their injuries

"Where are my family?"

She asked urgently refusing to lie down. The nurse looked distraught for a second. Obviously she had not been expecting to find Kaida conscious, let alone asking questions.

"Em..."

There was a pause as the woman tried to find the words. Panic started to set in as Kaida watched her. Why wouldn't she tell her anything?

"Nurse, could I have a minute with my sister?"

Kaida sighed with relief when she heard Sam's voice. She looked up to see him standing in the doorway. Obviously hurt, but walking around. The nurse also looked relieved and quickly left the room. Kaida smiled at Sam as she tried to ignore how uncomfortable the nurse had been at her questions

"Hi K. Maybe you should sit back down..."

Kaida narrowed her eyes at that. She could ignore the nurse's reactions, but not Sam's.

"Where are they Sam?"

Sam positioned himself between his sister and the door scratching the back of his neck before he spoke. He knew what was going to happen as soon as he opened his mouth, but he didn't manage to catch her before she made it to the door.

Kaida ran down the corridor as fast as she could looking for John and Dean She came to he adopted father's room first and stopped outside, her eyes wide. That was when she remembered. That was when she remembered what had happened when they had met Meg at the warehouse. She remembered the yellow-eyed demon jumping into John's body and throwing her around like a ragdoll. She remembered waking up much later with Sam taking her pulse. She remembered running towards the sounds of violence as John tortured his eldest son. And she remembered the pain as The hunter turned his attention to her, draining even more of the blood from her body. She remembered the relief as the demon left and all of them stumbling out to the car. Last of all she remembered the crash and then nothing until the moment she had awoken in the hospital bed.

It was strange seeing John like this, so broken and helpless. The image didn't fit with the one she though of as John Winchester. He had been the closest thing she had to a father for a very long time. He had trained her and given her a purpose in life. And now he was just lying there unconscious, battered and bruised. But he was stable. She could see that from where she stood. He was going to be aright. So she moved away from the door in search of her missing brother.

When Sam finally found Kaida she was hovering over Dean's bed clenching and unclenching her fists. It was obvious from where they stood that Dean was very far from alright, so they both stood in silence watching over him.

It wasn't long until they were interupted by the doctor.

"Your father is awake. You can see him if you like."

Kaida took a deep breath. She could do this, she could walk into John's room and look him in the eye. She had failed, she had failed in her only job, to keep the boys safe. She had failed and she would have to live with the consiquences. Even though the doctor was yet to speak to them about Dean's condition, Kaida could tell that it was bad. It was as if he wasn't even in there anymore. So she stealed herself to speak to her adopted father, to tell him that she had failed and his eldest son was going to die because she hadn't been able to stop it. But apparently Sam was still waiting for a miracle.

"Doc, What about our brother?"

Sam asked and Kaida flinched at the sound of his voice. She couldn't even listen as he doctor explained the extend of Dean's injuries. Instead she pushed past the doctor and into the hall. But that left her with her duty to see John. He was awake and deserved to know how badly she had screwed up. Taking a deep breath she moved towards the door of his room hoping that maybe the doctor had been wrong, that maybe John hadn't woken yet. But that put another dagger into Kaida's chest. John was the closest thing that she had ever had to a father. Sure he wasn't perfect but at least he hadn't tried to kill her.

John of course was awake and looking towards the door expectantly. Kaida wondered what the doctor had told him, whether he knew what was happening in the other room. She hovered for a moment by the door.

"Kaida?"

John asked leaning forward slightly as he spoke.

"The doc told me you were still out."

The girl shrugged. It wasn't the first time that she had exceeded the expectaions of the medical profession.

"No sir. I'm fine"

Kaida forced herself to look John in the eye as she said it.

"What about the boys?"

She gulped, but maintained the eye contact.

"Sam is talking to the doctor."

The man's stare was intense And she knew what his next question would be.

"And Dean?"

That was when Kaida lost her resolve and looked down at the floor. This was it, this was when everything came crashing down. This was when she had to actually say it and lose any respect her pseudo father had for her.

"He is stable for the moment. But the doctors can't do anything ."

The voice had come from the doorway where Sam stood. John nodded, as if that had been what he had expected to hear.

"Sam, can you give Kaida and I a minute?"

Kaida's eyes snapped back up as Sam moved to stand in front of her.

"Why? She can't tell you anymore than I can."

But then he felt her hand on his shoulder as she pushed him aside.

"It's alright Sam"

She said standing her ground. If John wanted her to admit that she had failed, then she would do it. She owed him that much.


	2. Perception

**The Weapon Part Two - Gates of Hell**

Note- Don't be mad at me for what happens to K at the start of this chapter. Just remember that this is from Sam's point of view and things are not always what they seem, Especially in Supernatural. That is why this chapter is longer than usual. I wanted to get both sides across.

**Chapter 2- Perception**

Sam went back to Dean's room and tried not to think about what they were talking about, his dad and Kaida. Instead he just looked down at Dean unconscious form on the bed. He looked so wrong lying there unmoving. Even the last time when Dean had been electrocuted, he hadn't looked like this, he hadn't seemed as lost and helpless. Sam moved closer and tried to stop the tears from falling as he looked down at his brother's face. But shouting from across the hall caught his attention.

"Do you want me to admit it? I failed, alright! I got Dean get killed!"

Sam rushed out of the room towards raised voices. He couldn't make out what his dad had said in return, but he could tell that the man was angry. Kaida however was screaming her reply which Sam heard.

"Once again, It wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough. Your son is going to die and it is my fault."

More mumbling and then John was shouting along with her.

"Yes, you failed. You should have saved him. You should be dieing instead of him!"

Sam stopped dead at the door and looked in disbelief at his father. John was still talking but he couldn't hear any of it, as his father's shouts echoed around his mind. He looked at his sister in the shock. Their father had just spoken her biggest fear, and Sam couldn't believe that he had said it. There were tears running down his sisters face and her fingers were sparking like fireworks.

"It's true"

She said quietly before pushing past Sam and out of the room.

"Kaida!"

John yelled and Sam went to the door. She had completely disappeared which didn't surprise him. He turned back to his father and looked at him in shock.

"Dad. You didn't really mean that did you?"

He asked increduosly. But John just sighed.

"So what else did the doctor say?"

Bobby jumped as Kaida crashed down in front of him. He had only just finished hitching Dean's Impala to his tow truck and hadn't expected to see any of the Winchesters so soon.

"Kaida?"

He asked kneeling down to make sure that she was alright. He had heard from the boys that Kaida had discovered her true identity, had heard as much as they had time to explain while she and John were missing. But it was still a little strange seeing the leathery wings protruding from her back for the first time, even though John had confinded in him long ago about the truth of Kaida's ancestry.

"Hi Bobby"

She said sadly, looking up at him with tears in her eyes as she pulled the wings back into her body slowly. At any other time the hunter and the scholar in him would have wanted to examine those wings, to understand this rare and unusual creature, but not this time. This was Kaida, and the fact that she was upset outweighed the fact that she was part dragon.

"What are you doing here sweetheart. Shouldn't you be in the hospital with your brothers?"

The barrier broke then and the silent tears became sobs that racked her whole body as she curled in on herself. Bobby could see what was going to happen next so he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. He didn't want her going invisible on him. Especilly when he didn't know how far she had come in controlling it since she had found out her true nature. Sighing he lifted her tiny body and sat her in the passenger seat of his truck.

"Alright now little-bit. Lets just get your brother's car back to the yard and you can tell me all about it on the way."

Sniffing she nodded her head slowly and Bobby took the phone out of his pocket to send a quick text.

Sam looked at his phone and breathed a sigh of relief. He had been on his way out to meet Bobby anyway. But the text made him feel better.

'K is fine. Taking her back to the yard to calm down. -Bobby'

"Kaida is with Bobby"

He said as he reached the door and John actually laughed a little.

"She is getting pretty good on those damned wings of hers."

Sam smiled back, but it was only for a second. He still hadn't forgiven his father for what he had said, and he was itching to make sure his sister knew that it wasn't true.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

John watched him leave before he let his mind go over the conversation he had had with Kaida. It hadn't gone well. And he hadn't meant to yell at her, but sometimes it was the only way to get through to her when she was so stubborn.

_John could see Kaida in the doorway and breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Kaida?"_

_He was so glad to see her up and about. The doctor had been vague about her injuries, as he had been with the other two, stating only that she had lost a lot of blood and had a transfusion. But Kaida had always been a very fast healer._

_"The Doc told me you were still out."_

_He noticed the almost smile on her lips and knew she was worried._

_"No sir, I'm fine"_

_That was when she finally looked him in the eye and he could practically feel his heart breaking from that look. The 'What are your orders?' was unsaid, but he could see it on her face, even under all of that worry she was carrying._

_"Where are the boys?"_

_He asked the question knowing that, that would be the reason she was so upset, and trying to distract himself from that look. He flinched however when he heard the question coming out of his mouth. He had done it again. He had meant to say 'Where are your brothers?' but a habbit of a lifetime had stopped him. He remembered all to well what it was that had tipped Dean off to the yellow-eyed demon. The fact that he hadn't been angry about the colt. And he remembered what had tipped Sam off. The fact that the yellow-eyed demon had refered to Kaida as his sister. He had always felt that way about Kaida, that she was his daughter. But he had never said it out loud. Never allowed himself to say it out loud. But he wanted to change. He wanted to let her know that he didn't think of her as just another weapon. She was a part of this family, and always would be._

_"Sam is talking to the doctor."_

_She said and he could see the guilt all over her face, the words she had left unsaid._

_"And Dean?"_

_John prompted, fearing the answer but needing to hear it. She flinched again but didn't answer him._

_"He is stable for the moment. But the doctors can't do anything."_

_The answer hadn't come from Kaida, it had come from Sam who was standing in the doorway. John nodded anyway but he didn't take his eyes off of his daughter. There was something there, something more that she suspected, that she had felt. He had learned to trust her intuition a long time ago and he needed it now. He needed to know what was really going on with his eldest son._

_"Sam, can you give Kaida and I a minute?"_

_At that moment her eyes snapped up to meet his. At that he knew he had done it again, come across sharper than he had intended. That and the fact that Sam had moved to stand in front of his sister, to protect her._

_"Why? She can't tell you anymore than I can."_

_When did this happen? When did he become so much of a monster to his children that they felt they had to protect each other from him. It was true that he and Sam always seemed to be at odds with one another, but in that moment he doubted that that was all there was to it. He knew how it looked on the outside, how he always somehow managed to treat her differently. John nearly closed his eyes against the guilt that he could see in Kaida's eyes as she convinced her brother to move aside, but he didn't. _

_"It's alright Sam"_

_He didn't see his son leave the room, but he knew that she had when Kaida dropped her gaze again._

_"Now tell me what is going on with Dean."_

_He said. He could see the struggle that she was going through but his patience was wearing out. What wasn't she telling him? Why did she look as iv she was facing a firing squad rather than the man who had been her father for the last decade? How bad was Dean that she couldn't even look him in the eye._

_" Kaida!"_

_He had meant it come come out as a question, an encouragement, but it had come out sounding more like an order, and that she couldn't refuse. Looking up at him again she told the truth._

_"The doctor doesn't think he will ever wake up. He's dieing."_

_As much as John wanted to remain calm about what he had just learned, he couldn't. His son! Dean his eldest son, was dieing. The frustration and the pain coursed through him and he forgot everything else._

_"What?"_

_All of his pain and anger came through in that one word and Kaida's eyes dropped to the floor in failure._

_"What happened?"_

_He asked even though he was having trouble even forming coherent thoughts at this point. Still though she didn't answer. Maybe if he had been paying more attention to the girl in the room he would have noticed that she was trying to keep from crying, but he didn't until it was too late._

_"What happened Kaida"_

_He hissed with more frustration in his voice than he had intended, but he didn't notice until she answered, shouting it back at him through the tears._

_"Do you want me to admit it? Fine, I failed alright! I got Dean killed!"_

_John sat there in shock for a moment processing what she had said. How could she have gotten Dean killed. He had been the one possessed by the yellow-eyed demon. He had been the one who had hurt his son._

_"What do you mean Kaida? How did you get Dean killed?"_

_She swallowed trying to keep herself calm to answer him without shouting, ever the soilder._

_"I should have gotten to him sooner, I should have warned him about the demon. I should have stopped it."_

_John's mind was reeling with it all, the guilt was clear in her face but there was nothing that she could have done. The fault was his for not forcing the demon out of himself, for not wrestling control back into his body, for putting them all in danger in the first place._

_"Kaida, you couldn't have done anything. You were unconscious after what that demon did to you."_

_What I did to you, he thought, but couldn't say. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud._

_"You did your best."_

_And maybe that had come out with more anger than he had been expecting. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at himself, and at the demon that had done this to his family. But she didn't know that._

_"Once again, It wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough. Your son is going to die and it is my fault."_

_John had really had enough. Every thing was going wrong. When had they gotten to this point? How had it all gone so monumentally wrong when they were so close to finally getting the yellow-eyed bastard._

_"What do you want me to say Kaida?"_

_He asked quietly. There was nothing that he could say to make this better, nothing that he could do . He had to fix this, he had to do something. Then it struck him, what he could do, how he could save Dean. But he couldn't do it with Kaida there. She was too good a hunter, even in her distressed state she would connect the dots. Most thought that John's constant bragging about his warrior children was just that, a father's love-blinded bragging about how HIS kids were the best in the business. And in a way it was, but that didn't make it any less true. They were the best that there was. That was why he had to get Kaida out of the way before he went through with his plan. Dean was in a coma and Sam would be worrying himself sick and doing anything he could to find a way out of this for his brother. That left Kaida, the most observant, and hardest to distract of his children to get in the way of his plan. To stop that happening he would have to really upset her, force her to leave the hospital for a bit. Forgive me, he thought before glaring angrily at her._

_"Yes, you failed. You should have saved him. You should be dieing instead of him!"_

_That did it, Kaida looked as if she had been slapped in the face, and so did Sam. It was only as Kaida pushed her way out of the door and past her brother that John realised he was even there, that he had come back. But the damage was done. If Sam had to hate him for a little bit, then that was fine. He would fix this, he would find a way to make sure that all three of his children were safe. And really that was the only thing that mattered._


	3. Kaida's Wrecking Yard

**The Weapon Part Two - Gates of Hell**

Note- I'm going to try and update this portion and the others as much as possible.

**Chapter 3- Kaida's Wrecking Yard**

Sam stepped up to the door and knocked. He was worried, about practically everything at the moment. But still he forced himself to smile as Bobby opened the door.

"Heya Sam. I've got it round back."

He stood for a moment looking at the old hunter trying to get up the courage to look at the damage, but he had a question first.

"Hi Bobby. Where's Kaida? Is she alright?"

Bobby sighed. He was obviously just as worried. About Dean, about Kaida, about all of them.

"How do you think she is Sam. You boys are her whole life, and your daddy saying something like that to her. I've got half a mind to strangle that man. I sent her round to the scrappers I've got piled up. See if she can blow off some of that excess energy."

They were interupted by an explosion some way off.

"Of course that's a lot more difficult now that she's running on full dragon, so to speak. It's probably best to leave her be for now. Let her calm down as much as she is going to."

Sam nodded before following Bobby to look at the Impala.

Later after Sam had gone back to the hospital Bobby ventured out into Kaida's wrecking yard. That's what he had called it ever since the first time she had stayed wth him. It was where he kept the useless scraps, worth nothing more than the waste metal that they were made of. It was far quieter now, and he assumed she had worn herself out finally. As he rounded the last corner his suspicions were confirmed. He could see Kaida slumped on the ground, obviously crying again and suddenly he was overwhelmed by memories.

_Bobby wasn't sure how to act when the car pulled up in front of house. He hadn't seen John Winchester or his sons in over two years, and suddenly out of the blue here they were. It was strange not to see them for so long, and for them to turn up without even a phone call was just as unusual. But then Bobby saw something that might explain the long absence. John had gotten out of the car and was making his way towards him followed by not two teenagers but three. It was difficult to tell just how old the dark haired girl was, especially with the two boys walking either side of her and hiding her from view._

_"Bobby."_

_John greeted him casually, but the old hunter could see that he was tense and looked at him confused._

_"John. What's this about?"_

_The man then looked back at the girl, who was now standing slightly behind the two boys, before turning back to Bobby._

_"Can we talk?"_

_John asked and Bobby nodded leading him inside while the kids stayed outside on the porch. When they reached the kitchen John sat down while Bobby got them both a beer from the fridge. It didn't take them long to get to the point._

_"Would you recognise a dragon child if you saw one?"_

_Bobby stopped with the bottle half way to his lips. Surely not, they were a myth. But then again how many of the things that they hunted had he once thought were a myth._

_"You can't be serious. You think that girl is a dragon?!"_

_John simply nodded, and Bobby turned towards the window. They were leaning against the car now, the three of them side by side. She looked so normal._

_"Are you sure?"_

_The man at the table nodded again._

_"I'm pretty sure. But there has to be a way to test it, right?"_

_Within the hour John was driving away again, but he was alone. Bobby was left with the two Winchester boys and 14 year old possible dragon who couldn't know anything about why John had left her there._

_Bobby pulled a book down from the shelf after everyone had gone to bed. If John was right the answer would be in there. By the time that he actually found a way to test their hypothesis Bobby was pretty much convinced. He had only known the girl a few hours and already everything he read cemented the thought in his mind._

_"Is everything alright Mr Singer?"_

_Bobby jumped at the quiet voice but smiled at the girl._

_"I've already told you Kaida, just call me Bobby. The boys do."_

_She nodded ignoring the fact that he had avoided her question. Realising that now was as good a time as any Bobby stood and moved towards the kitchen._

_"How about a cup of Cocoa little-bit. It always helps me to sleep"_

_He forced himself not to check that she had followed him through to the kitchen as he put the kettle on. He did however hear her pulling a chair out and using the need to get mugs to his advantage he turned around to see her watching him closely. By the time he had the chocolate powder in the mugs the water had finished boiling. Turning away from the unwavering dark eyes Bobby poured the water. Luckily he had managed to sneak a little of the herb he wanted into the mug as he added the cocoa he would be able to do the test. When Kaida slumped unconscious in her chair after only a sip of the Dragon's Blood infused drink Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. John had been right. He didn't know how she was going to react in the morning, but for now she was asleep._

_It took a few days but eventually Kaida started to trust Bobby again. She didn't mention it but he could tell she was giving him extra scrutiny. That was until he showed her the scrap cars she could use for target practice._

Bobby crouched down beside Kaida and pulled her into his arms. There was so much he wanted to talk to her about. Especially with what he had learned from Sam. He knew now why John had been so harsh to his 'daughter' at the hospital. He was too smart to try and summon the demon with her around. She was too sharp, too good at her job. But all of that could wait, at least until she had calmed down and had something to eat.


	4. Part of this Family

**The Weapon Part Two - Gates of Hell**

Note- I had to re-read the comic for this one as it mentions Sam going away to college. But as this is fanfiction, and slightly AU due to the addition of Kaida I am not taking everything in the comics as true.

**Chapter 4- A Part of this Family**

Kaida looked up from her plate to see Bobby watching her. He probably thought he was being subtle about it, but she wasn't fooled. OK, aside from today, she hadn't seen the man in a few years. Not since he and John had had a falling out, but she still knew him. She knew that there was something wrong, something that he wanted to say. She recognised that look in all of it's variations, and this one said 'John is up to something and I don't approve'.

_Kaida felt relief rush through her at the sight of Singer Salvage. It was summer and now that she had finished with school they had no reason to stay in one place for very long. They had left their house of two years a few months ago and had been hunting non-stop ever since. She wasn't blind, she knew that this was John's way of pushing away his concern for his youngest son who had left them to go to college. One of the first things he had done was send her to Stanford to make sure that Sam was protected but she wasn't allowed to let him know that she was there._

_For some reason John was dead set on letting Sam think he hated him. He hadn't confided in either her or Dean why he was doing it. Not really. He had simply stated that it was better this way, better that Sam hate him, for all of their sakes. _

_As the Impala pulled up in front of Bobby's house Kaida realised that they had been beaten there by John. Bobby was standing on the porch with shotgun in hand while John was standing by his truck trying to talk his friend around. Neither of the younger hunters could hear what was being said but Kaida could see Bobby's face clearly and she knew that face. Whatever John's intentions were, whatever his reasons for letting Sam think he wasn't wanted, Bobby wasn't happy about it._

She narrowed her eyes at the man as she pushed the empty plate aside.

"What is it Bobby?"

She asked with as neutral a voice as possible. The old hunter took another swig of his beer before taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Take a look at that."

Kaida looked down at the crumpled sheet and the first thing she noticed was that it was in John's handwriting. The second thing was that it was a list of spell ingredients, and she knew exactly what they were for. She had recognised the significance instantly, how could she not. She had been trained by the best and took her studies seriously. She was a hunter and a damn good one.

"He's going to summon the demon?!"

Suddenly Kaida was furious. She understood why he would do something like this, Dean's life was in the balance afterall, but why would he keep this from her?

"Yeah, there's nothing else he would be doing with that stuff. I think that's why he was being such a jackass. There is no way he meant anything he said to you little-bit. John Winchester may be a lot of things, but that man loves you like a daughter."

Kaida shrugged away the comforting words, even though they meant a lot to her. She had more important things to worry about. She had to get back to the hospital. Noticing the change in the girls body language Bobby nodded his head slightly. He knew what she was going to do, and wanted to let her know that it was ok. Acknowledging the movement Kaida smiled softly before stepping out into the yard. The wings sprang from her body and she faded to invisibility before taking off.

When Kaida arrived at the hospital, she had intended to go straight to John's room, but she made one stop. It was quiet in her brother's room, with nothing to drown out the insessant beeping of the machines that were keeping Dean alive.

"Hey Kaida, what are you doing here?"

At Sam's voice Kaida turned around to see him standing in the doorway. He was holding something under his arm but she couldn't see what it was.

"Hey Sam. I just wanted to see him. I can't just sit at Bobby's. You're my family and I had come back. No matter how mad John is at me right now."

He nodded a little then moving forward quickly he pulled Kaida into a one armed hug.

"I'm glad you are here Kaida. And I could use your help."

Confusion settled over Kaida. What could Sam need her help with, especially at the moment? He must have been able to see it because he elaborated.

"Can you sense anything in here? I mean I know you can feel demons and stuff, but what about ghosts, and spirits?"

Kaida closed her eyes for a moment and scanned the building. She knew she wouldn't be able to feel anything, she had never been able to sense ghosts. It was just demons, and according to the book that John had given her, angels and gods as well. But she had never met either.

"No, I can't feel anything. But I've never been able to sense spirits. What's going on Sammy?"

Sam glanced at their barely alive brother on the bed before turning back to his sister.

"I think maybe Dean's around. Like his spirit or his consciousness or something is walking around. And if it is, there's one way that we can talk to him."

With that he pulled the box he had been carrying out f the paper bag it was wrapped in and showed it to her. Kaida raised a single eyebrow in question. Sam just shrugged and moved to set out the spirit board that he had bought. She sighed but sat down beside him with both hands on the pointer.

"Dean? Dean, are you here?"

There was a long pause then they each felt the tug of the pointeras it moved to the Ýes'. Simultaneously they both briether a sigh of relief.

Ït's good to hear from you man. It hasn't been the same without you."

Kaida was aboout to ask a question of her own when the the pointer started to move again.

"Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What? Are You Hunting?"

Again the pointer moved, and as it landed on Ýes' yet agin Kaida tensed up. Was there something preventing Dean from getting Dean back into his body. Some supernatural reason that he couldn't wake up.

Ït's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?"

As the pointer moved the tension increased in Kaida's body and the little hope the last message had given her faded away. She said the letters as they were spelled out in front of them wishing that it wasn't true.

"R, E, A, P..."

She didn't get any further because Sam had seen as clearly as she had where this was headed.

Ä Reaper. Dean. Is it after you?"

Again the pointer moved to yes and Kaida forced her eyes shut against the sight.

Ïf its here naturally, there's no way to stop it."

Standing quickly Kaida made her way to John's room without glancing around. Whatever he was planning to do about the demon they didn't have much time. She knew her adoptive father well enough to know that he had a plan. And whatever it was, she could help. She was a part of this family and she refused to let her brother die.


	5. Yellow Eyes

**The Weapon Part Two - Gates of Hell**

Note- I keep trying to update my lotr stories but apparently spn is easier for me to write today. So here is ch5 of GoH.

**Chapter 5- Yellow Eyes**

Kaida skidded to a stop when she reached John's room. The bed was empty, her adoptive father was gone. She chastised herself for stopping to check on Dean instead of coming straight to him. How was she going to help him now?

"Where's Dad?"

Sam asked as he came in behind her. She could feel the anger radiaing off of him, as if John had intentionally disappeared the moment that Sam needed him. Kaida shook her hea stepping forward to pick up the journal John had left beside the bed.

"I don't know. Here take this, see if there is anything we missed the last time. I'm going to look for him."

He nodded taking the journal from her. She knew that there wouldn't be anything that they could do about the reaper. But research would keep Sam busy while she tried to track down John so that she could help to get her brother back. As Sam disappeared Kaida closed her eyes and swept her senses through the hospital again. If John had already tarted the ritual she may be able to sense the emon as he was compelled to appear.

Kaida smiled as she felt the inky black suction of a demon on her consciousness. It was coming from the basement. She knew where John was.

Meanwhile John stood up from his spellworking and peered into the gloom. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here buddy?"

The man was dressed like the Janitor and had come out of nowhere.

"I can explain."

He started to say, but the man interupted him.

" Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. Follow me."

But John didn't follow. He wasn't stupid. What were the chances of some janitor stumbling across him the moment he had finished the summoning ritual. And not just walking in, but appearing as if from nowhere He raised the colt and grinned at the man he knew was a demon.

"Hey. How stupid do yu think I am?"

As he expected the man's eyes shifted to a swirling sickly yellow. At least he knew he had the right fucking demon.

"You really want an honest answer to that?"

The thing grinned back at him and John felt his skin crawl. As his attention was focused on the demon two men in coats took their positions either side of him. He had managed to bring more than one demon to him then, he thought.

"You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."

That was when something changed. Someone else was down there in the basement with them . He noticed the momnt that realisation came over the demon. Kaida may be able to become invisible but John always knew when she entered the room. It was a sixth sense that all parents developed eventually. Unfortunately he knew that the demon had sensed her as well. Kaida could feel demon and they ould feel her. Right now she was by the doorBut he couldn't let that throw him off.

" I could always shoot you."

He said keeping the demon focused on him. He just hoped that she wouldn't try to stop him.

" You could always miss. And You've only got one try, don't cha? Did you really think you could trap me?"

John kept the grin on hi face as he lowered the gun.

" Oh, I don't want to rrap you. I want to make a deal."

That got the bastards attention. He was no longer looking towards the door, but directly at John and he looked intrigued.

" It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick? That you're not going to set you're little Dragon on me."

John wanted to look behind him to make sure that Kaida was alright, but he forced himself not to. She was still by the door, that was enough.

" It's no trick. And she has nothing to do with this. I will give you the colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean. You've got to bring him back."

Kaida still hadn't moved and John felt relief settling over him. She wasn't going to stop him. She knew that he was doing this for her brothers so she wouldn't stop them.

"Why John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."

John ignored the comment and kept eye contact with the creature in front of him. It was a dig at him, a reminder of how his own sons had been able to see that he was possessed because he had acted like a father, shown concern an compassion John forced himself to ignore the slight and continue.

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

He really hoped that was true, for all of their sakes.

"Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. Or scales over there, I'm far stronger than her and she knows it. Even with her newfound wings. And neither is your other son. You know the truth right? About Sammy? Andthe other children?"

That was the moment that John had to look away. It was only for a moment and then he was looking the thing in the eye again.

"Yeah. I've known for a while."

John ignored the urge to turn to Kaida yet again. He hadn't told her anything about this. Hadn't given her any information on what the yellow-eyed demon was up to. The same way that he had kept her own heritage to himself. He only hoped she wouldn't hold it against him.

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb."

Despite every instinct in her body Kaida forced herself to stay perfectly still. Any movement at the demon's baiting would be seen as an act of weakness so she stayed where she was. She wanted to know more but knew that neither would tell her. The important thing right now was making sure that Dean woke up before the reaper took him. As she expected John tried to steer the demon back to the deal.

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or No?"

John felt much more comfortable now that he had brought the conversation back here he wanted it.

"No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem."

Both John and Kaida felt a little relief at those words. They were one step closer to getting Dean back.

"Good. Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to mae sure that Dean's ok with my own eyes."

The demon put on a show of fake offence, but he obviously wasn't surprised.

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me? Fine."

John grinned again. Somehow they had come to an understanding and it hadn't cost as much as he thought it would have.

"So we have a deal?"

He asked, ready to shake on it.

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

Kaida moved forward then deciding that it was time that she joined in.

"With what?"

John asked as he felt r move forward. She was at his side quicker than he expected.

"Take me. That's how these things work isn't it? A life for a life."

There was no hesitation in Kaida's voice, none whatsoever. And that forced John to close his eyes. He just knew that the demon was grinning impossibly wide at her offer. At the possibility of making him choose his son over his daughter. But he knew that wasn't possible.

"That is a possibility. What do you say John? The dragon and the colt for your son."

The demon gloated. But John knew better, he knew somethinghat even Kaida didn't.

" I'm not going to choose between my children. Especially not when you wouldn't agree to it anyway."

He knew that she wanted to protest, but he stopped her before she could.

"No Kaida. You will not be participating in these discussions. And that is an order. A demon cannot claim a dragon's soul. You are not human. He cannot condem you to hell anymore than he could your divine ancestors. The only reason he is even pretending to think about it is to make me choose and I won't do that."

The grin slipped a little on the demons face. Even if he had suspected that he knew that particular piece of information he wouldn't have expected John to voice it. The hunter hadn't wanted to tell her that. It seemed cruel. Until now there hadn't been any reason to tell her that she wouldn't be able to enter either Heaven or Hell, especially when he didn't know what kind of afterlife she could expect. But it was out now and there was nothing he could do about that.

"You are right John. There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more. Can you guess what it is?"

John could guess. This was what he had been expecting. One look at Kaida proved that she too knew what the demon wanted. It was probably the reason she had volunteered herself in the first place.

"Me"

He said simply and despite all of her discipline Kaida flinched as the demon nodded.

"Now you have a deal."

John shook his hand and then the creature disappeared.

" Listen to me Kaida. You will not try and stop this. You will not interfere in this deal in any way. And you will not mention any of this to your brothers. That is an order. Do you understand me?"

Kaida forced herself to look John in the eye as he turned to her. But she still had to swallow past a lump in her throat before she could reply.

" Yes sir."

He nodded.

"Good. Now go and check on the boys."


End file.
